Crazy
by Sapphire Schweinsteiger
Summary: Cinta bisa membuat orang menjadi gila. HiruMamoIkkyu. RnR please. FINALLY UPDATED
1. Prologue: The Beginning of Craziness

_Cinta._

_Gila._

_Dua hal yang saling berhubungan._

_Jatuh cinta bisa membuatmu menjadi gila._

_Dan membuatmu melakukan yang tidak pernah kau bayangkan sebelumnya._

_._

_.

* * *

_

"GRRR, AKU SUDAH TIDAK TAHAN LAGI!!!" Ikkyu melempar helm football-nya ke tanah dengan keras.

Unsui memandangnya bingung. "Kenapa sih Ikkyu?" tanyanya sambil melirik helm-nya Ikkyu. _Haduh, cukup si Agon saja yang hobi ngerusak properti Klub, kenapa sekarang nih anak juga ikut-ikutan?_ Batinnya.

Ikkyu memasang wajah seramnya. "Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Aku harus pergi." Ikkyu bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan dengan langkah cepat.

"Eh, mau kemana?" cegah Unsui.

Ikkyu berbalik. "Ke Tokyo, Deimon tepatnya." Jawabnya.

Unsui melongo. "Hah? Ngapain?"

"Menemui Hiruma Yoichi, aku ingin memberi pelajaran padanya." Geram Ikkyu sambil berjalan dengan buru-buru.

Butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi Unsui untuk mencerna kata-kata Ikkyu barusan. Hingga kemudian dia mengejar Ikkyu. "Eh, kau gila ya? Jangan cari masalah deh."

"Jangan kejar aku Unsui, aku sudah memantapkan hatiku. Tak ada yang bisa mencegahku." Kata Ikkyu dengan nada dramatis.

"Ikkyu, tunggu dulu!" panggil Unsui lagi.

Ikkyu dengan setengah hati berbalik. "Apaan lagi sih?" tanyanya sebal.

"Kau mau kesana naik apa?"

Ikkyu mendelik. _Pertanyaan gak penting, kirain mau ngapain_. Batinnya. "Naik apa kek. Taxi, kereta, pesawat, gerobak juga boleh. Suka-suka aku!"

"Hiks, ya sudah. Hati-hati ya Ikkyu. Kembali dengan selamat." Unsui melambaikan tangannya ke Ikkyu dengan air mata bercucuran. Sedangkan Ikkyu kembali berjalan tanpa mempedulikan Unsui.

* * *

**Crazy**

_ Sapphire_

_Eyeshield 21 __ Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata_

Warning : OOC, GILA, gaje

HiruMamoIkkyu

**The Begi****nning of Craziness**

**

* * *

  
**

Hiruma berhenti mengetik di laptopnya, dia memandang langit yang mendadak berubah menjadi gelap. Angin kencang juga mulai bertiup menerpa wajahnya. Tapi para anggota Devil Bats terlihat tetap melanjutkan latihan dengan semangat dan riang gembira. Err ralat, bukan karena keinginan mereka sendiri sebenarnya, melainkan karena di sisi lapangan ada Iblis yang sudah menyiapkan Flame Thrower-nya apabila ada yang berhenti berlatih.

"Keh, sepertinya akan terjadi hal yang besar." Gumam Hiruma.

Mamori yang berdiri di sebelah Hiruma menoleh memandang Quarterback itu sambil membetulkan rambutnya yang tertiup angin. "Kau mengatakan sesuatu Hiruma-kun?"

"Aku bilang, akan ada sesuatu hal besar yang akan terjadi. Hal yang gila." Ulang Hiruma dengan nada malas.

Mamori mengangkat alisnya. "Hm, apa itu?"

"Aku juga sedang mencari tau, manajer sialan." Jawab Hiruma kembali memainkan laptopnya.

Dia memeriksa semua kamera tersembunyi miliknya yang tersebar di penjuru Tokyo, mencari sesuatu yang terlihat janggal. Hingga kemudian, di salah satu kameranya yang terpasang di stasiun Tokyo, muncul gambar seorang pemuda berwajah serupa-tapi-tak-sama-dengan-Bejita yang baru saja turun dari kereta. _Gues who_? Hosokawa Ikkyu. Masih dengan seragam Shinryuji kebanggaannya.

Hiruma menyeringai. "Ke ke ke, kurasa aku tau hal besar yang akan terjadi itu."

"Apa?" Mamori kembali bertanya.

Hiruma kali ini memandang Mamori, dia tersenyum licik. "Sesuatu yang berhubungan denganmu, manajer sialan."

"A-aku?" Mamori menunjuk dirinya dengan tak yakin.

"Yep, siapkan dirimu saja ya." Ujar Hiruma masih dengan senyum licik di wajahnya. _Ke ke ke, Hosokawa Ikkyu, kau punya nyali juga datang kesini. Tapi aku juga tidak akan semudah itu menyerahkannya padamu_.

Dan inilah awal dari perang antara Iblis vs Budha.

**TBC

* * *

**

**Author :** err apa ada yang ngerti dengan chap ini? Nggak ada? Bagus, saya juga gak ngerti *dibakar hidup-hidup* dan kayaknya bakal banyak yg OOC, khususnya Hiruma sm Ikkyu, dan di chap ini Unsui juga OOC ;D Tulisan yang paling atas itu ditujukan untuk si Ikkyu ^^ Cuma pengen nyambung-nyambungin antara cinta dan gila aja. Gaje ya O.o

Ohiya, udah ada yg nonton ES 21 eps 108 blom? Sumpah, kocak bgt :D ada scene Hiruma topless lagi . anime filler-nya lumayan banyak yg bagus, Cuma yg aneh yg Creampuff cup, kesannya maksa bgt T_T kenapa nggak sekalian nampilin semua pentagram aja, masa Cuma si panther doang, nggak adil!!!! *jadi curhat*

Mind to Review? O.o

p.s. : fic saya kayaknya abal semua ya? *pundung di wc*


	2. Chapter 1: Ikkyu: The Boy with No Name

**Author :** yaa~ akhirnya saya kembali mengapdet fic ini. Gara-gara udah SMA jadi ga bisa sering-sering ke warnet nih -.- daan OMG, fandom ES rame amat ya sekarang *cengo ngeliat udah 4 page*

Review Reply (saya sibuk berat akhir-akhir ini, sory baru bisa bales T_T) :

**Chian****30ne** : Balesan yang di message ^^

-Ikkyu naik kereta, kan udah dijelasin pas hiruma ngeliat Ikkyu di stasiun ^_^

-hmm Deimon di Tokyo, Shinryuji di Kanagawa, lumayan jauh kan.

-Well yeah gitu lah XDD

Makasih reviewnya^^

**Angel's apple** : ohh oke, makasih reviewnya ^^ p.s. : She Will be Loved-mu apdet dongg!!!

**Nahoko Morinozuka** : Wkwkwk dimana-mana iblis itu kan yang jahat ya, tapi kalo iblisnya sekeren Hiruma sih lain lagi ceritanya *ditendang* makasih reviewnya ya^^

**dilia s****hiraishi** : hehe, iya dia topless. Lagi di jacuzzi ^^ sama dil, saya juga nosebleed ngeliatnya XDD ah iya, Unsui-nya lebay amat ya T_T makasih review dan kritiknya _

**omoidani**: Ikkyu mau apa ya? *belagak mikir* *dihajar* hhh iya, unsui OOC =.=' tapi ga sampai lamba-lambai sapu tangan kok XDD makasih reviewnya ya

**Kumiko Mikage** : bukan HiruMamo lho, tapi HiruMamoIkkyu *nunjuk-nunjuk Ikkyu yang terlupakan*

iya, emang pendek. Sengaja biar penasaran *ditendang* ^^ makasih reviewnya

**AiNeko-chan** : wkwkwk kalo monta sih emang udah kalah sebelum bertanding XDDD ikkyu beda dong *nepuk-nepuk pundak ikkyu* makasih reviewnya ^^

**Akatsutsumi ****Ai** : eps 108 yang devil bats bikin pesta di pesiar, terus anak-anak ojo ikut ngerusuh disana ^^ ibu ngelepas anak??? *swt* unsui OOC-nya parah banget ya? *baru sadar* makasih reviewnya^^

**Yusaki Kuchiki** : ada apa ya? *dihajar massa* wkwkwk ikkyu lagi jeolus, maklumi aja XDD makasih reviewnya

**Shinku Amakusa** : hehe iya, pada OOC =.= nih udah apdet ^^ Makasih reviewnya

**My-kite** : iya nih udah dilanjutin^^ Ikkyu vs Hiruma next chap mungkin. Makasih reviewnya.

Okay, let's start the fic ^^ dan sorry kalau membosankan -.-'

* * *

_Mereka bilang aku gila_

_._

_Konyol,_

_Aku tidak gila!_

_Aku hanya sedang jatuh cinta._

.

.

* * *

**Crazy**

© Sapphire

Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata

**-1-**

**Ikkyu****: The Boy with No Name**

* * *

Ikkyu berjalan keluar dari stasiun. Tapi baru beberapa langkah, dia langsung menyadari tindakan gilanya yang baru saja dia lakukan ini.

"Ya ampun, aku ini kerasukan apa sih? Mikir apa aku sampai datang ke Tokyo segala? Sampai bolos dari sekolah lagi! Pulang-pulang bisa dibunuh sama pelatih nih." Ikkyu bergumam sendiri sambil meremas rambutnya dengan frustrasi.

Dia bahkan terlalu takut untuk mengecek ponselnya yang sedang dalam kedaan _silent_, mungkin sudah banyak pemain Shinryuji yang menghubunginya. Tapi akhirnya Ikkyu memberanikan diri untuk memeriksa ponselnya. Dan setelah melihat layar ponselnya, Ikkyu terbelalak kaget.

52 _missed calls_. 47 _new messages_. 25 _new mails_.

Ikkyu memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri dengan kesal. Memikirkan hukuman macam apa yang menantinya; berendam 12 jam di air terjun, mengepel seluruh lantai sekolah, menghapalkan satu kitab Budha super tebal, diceritakan legenda-legenda setan Jepang oleh Trio Saiyuki. Ya, silakan dipilih. Ikkyu semakin yakin akan mati begitu pulang kembali ke Shinryuji.

_Anezaki Mamori_.

Mengingat gadis itu kembali membuat Ikkyu merasa hidup.

_Hiruma Yoichi._

Mengingat iblis itu kembali membuat Ikkyu semakin memantapkan hatinya. Sudah keburu berada di Tokyo, untuk apa memikirkan kembali ke Kanagawa.

.

.

* * *

"Sial, anak itu sudah gila ya?" Yamabushi mendengus kesal sambil berkali-kali mencoba menghubungi Ikkyu dengan ponselnya. "Ditelpon, nggak diangkat. Dikirimin SMS, nggak dibales. Maunya apa sih??? Apa dia nggak tau kalau aku sudah menghabiskan semua bonus SMS ku Cuma buat SMS-in dia!!"

"Tenangkan dirimu, Yamabushi-senpai." Ujar Unsui mencoba menenangkan. Saat ini para pemain Shinryuji sedang berkumpul di pinggir lapangan dalam suasana kalut. Kepergian mendadak _Cornerback_ jenius itu membuat semua pemain kelabakan mencarinya, dan untuk sementara menunda dulu sesi latihan.

Yamabushi mendelik, "Tenang katamu? Bagaimana bisa tenang, sedangkan sekarang Ikkyu kabur dari latihan dan malah pergi ke Tokyo." Geramnya menahan kesal. "Unsui, kenapa kau tidak mencegahnya sih?"

Unsui berdehem singkat, "Maaf, aku lengah." Dustanya. Mana mungkin dia memberitahu alasan sebenarnya kalau ternyata dia malah terharu—hingga nangis-nangis lebay—dengan kata-kata Ikkyu, dan melepasnya begitu saja.

"Apa pelatih sudah tau?"

Unsui menggeleng, "Belum."

"Bagus, sembunyikan masalah ini dulu dari beliau. Ikkyu bisa dijadiin perkedel kalau sampai Pelatih tau tuh anak minggat." Jelas Yamabushi ngeri.

"Eh, perkedel rasa Ikkyu? Sepertinya enak." Gumam Sanzo sambil membayangkan yang tidak-tidak, dan langsung dihadiahi jitakan maut oleh Yamabushi.

Yamabushi kembali memandang Unsui, "Ikkyu bilang apa padamu?"

"Dia hanya bilang kalau dia sudah tidak tahan lagi dan ingin memberi pelajaran ke Hiruma Yoichi." Jawab Unsui ala kadarnya.

"Wow, berani juga si Ikkyu." Gumam Goku kagum pada bocah yang sering menjadi korban kekerasannya itu.

"Bukan waktunya untuk kagum, Goku!" tegur Yamabushi. "Cepat, coba hubungi dia lagi!"

Goku mendesah, "Buat apa sih buang-buang pulsa Cuma untuk nelpon dan SMS-in dia? Nanti juga pasti bakal balik sendiri kok."

Yamabushi memberi pandangan membunuh ke Goku, "Jangan membantah!"

Goku dengan enggan akhirnya menurut juga. Kembali mencoba menelpon Ikkyu untuk yang ke 18 kalinya. Dan hasilnya sama saja, tidak diangkat.

"Hm, sebenarnya ada masalah apa sih antara Ikkyu dengan Hiruma?" tanya Hakkai penasaran sambil memandang para pemain Shinryuji satu persatu. "sampai-sampai membuat Ikkyu—yang biasanya gampang digencet dan tidak suka dengan konflik—nekat kabur ke Tokyo."

"Entahlah, tapi sepertinya dia merasa tersaingi oleh Hiruma." Jawab Sagojo. "Tahu sendiri kan Ikkyu itu orangnya ambisius dan nggak mau kalah."

Samon yang sedang sibuk mengetik SMS-nya yang ke 11 untuk Ikkyu, mengangkat alis. "Tersaingi dalam hal apa? Nggak mungkin kan dalam hal catch? Itu sih dia saingannya sama monyet dari Deimon itu."

Yamabushi mengangguk setuju, "Itu benar, kenapa dia harus merasa kesal dengan Hiruma?"

"_Sishi Hakuto_." Gumam Unsui. Semua pemain menoleh padanya. Unsui kembali melanjutkan ucapannya, "dia akan mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya untuk menacapai tujuannya, bahkan menghancurkan Hiruma sekalipun. Well, kurasa Ikkyu sudah mampu menerapkan inti dari kata-kata itu dengan baik."

Kesabaran Yamabushi tampaknya sudah habis. Dia bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri dengan ekspresi kesal luar biasa. "Demi Budha di langit, baik apanya?!! Mencari masalah dengan Hiruma Yoichi itu sama dengan cari mati, tahu!"

"Ada yang mengatakan tentang 'mencari masalah dengan sampah'?"

Suara horror itu membuat semua pemain menoleh dengan pandangan ngeri.

.

.

* * *

Ikkyu memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki dalam perjalanannya ke SMU Deimon, jaraknya toh tidak jauh dari stasiun—kata seorang Kakek yang tadi dia tanya di depan stasiun sih begitu. Dan yeah, juga karena sebenarnya dia tidak sanggup membayar taxi ataupun kendaraan lainnya. Jujur saja, uangnya sudah habis untuk membeli tiket kereta dari Kanagawa ke Tokyo, ditambah lagi bento yang dimakannya tadi di dalam kereta. Bento yang rasanya enak pun tidak, tapi harganya sungguh memeras kantong.

"Huufh, coba tadi minjem uang ke Unsui," Gumam Ikkyu sambil berjalan gontai. "seengaknya kan bisa naik Taxi. Kenapa nggak kepikiran sih? Eh tunggu, sepertinya memang aku nggak berpikir sama sekali dari tadi."

Lalu dia kembali mengecek ponselnya, ada pesan masuk lagi. Semua pesan yang masuk isinya membosankan, dan relatif sama. Seperti;

_Lagi dimana? Sama siapa? Ngapain? Cepet pulang!_

Ikkyu sudah hampir menekan tombol _close_ ketika melihat nama pengirim pesan itu. Dari Agon. Dia mengurungkan niatnya tersebut dan dengan penasaran menekan tombol _open_.

_From: Agon_

_LOL_

Ikkyu mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi. Dia membaca ulang pesan itu, mencari-cari mungkin ada kalimat tambahan. Tapi tidak ada, hanya tiga kata itu saja. "LOL? _Laughing out Loud_. Dia lagi tertawa? Sialan, dia pasti lagi mentertawakanku!"

Nyaris saja Ikkyu menelpon Agon saking kesalnya dengan isi pesannya yang terlihat melecehkan itu. Tapi mendadak dia teringat, Agon pasti sedang berada di Shinryuji. Ikkyu bisa membayangkan ada Yamabushi disamping Agon dengan wajah merah penuh amarah dan siap meledak kapan saja untuk memarahinya. Dan kembali membuat Ikkyu mengurungkan niatnya.

_Kenapa anak-anak Shinryuji itu sangat konservatif sekali sih dalam masalah percintaan?_ Gerutunya dalam hati. _Baru mau memperjuangkan cinta saja sudah dianggap gila, pantas saja mereka pada nggak punya pacar._

Ikkyu lalu memperhatikan jalan di sekeliling, "Eh, ini dimana ya?" gumamnya gugup. Mendadak sadar kalau dia bahkan tidak tau rute menuju SMU Deimon, dan belum pernah sekali pun kesana. Ikkyu mencoba mengingat perkataan sang Kakek tadi;

"_Hm, SMU __Damon__ ya? __Sepertinya__ tidak jauh dari sini. __Coba saja__ lurus terus, __mungkin__ nanti ketemu. Budha memberkatimu, anak muda."_

Hiih, cara dia menyebut nama Deimon saja sudah salah. Ikkyu merasa jadi orang tolol karena sudah mendengarkan omongan Kakek itu.

"Gyaa, aku tersesat!"

**Pelajaran moral nomor satu untukmu, Hosokawa Ikkyu; Jika ingin menanyakan arah, jangan dengan Kakek tua yang kau temui di Stasiun. Sesat!**

.

.

* * *

Setelah terkatung-katung di jalanan selama beberapa jam, dan menanyakan rute menuju Deimon pada seluruh orang yang ditemuinya, barulah pada orang ke 28 Ikkyu mendapatkan jawaban yang memuaskan. Bahkan orang itu berbaik hati mau mengantarnya sampai tujuan. _Sungguh orang yang dimuliakan oleh Budha_, pikir Ikkyu saat itu.

Akhirnya Ikkyu sampai juga di SMU Deimon. Dia mengamati gedung sekolah itu, tentu saja tidak sebesar sekolahnya. _Bukan sekolah elit ya?_ Batin Ikkyu. _Sekolah ini nggak sekeren Shinryuji, Ojo, atau Teikoku._

"Jadi, inilah SMU Deimon. Bagaimana menurutmu, Hosokawa?" pertanyaan orang di sebelahnya itu membuyarkan lamunan Ikkyu.

Ikkyu berdehem singkat, "Ehem, ya sekolah yang _bagus._ Ah, terima kasih sebelumnya Satoshi-san karena mau repot-repot mengantarku ke sini."

Pemuda pendek itu, Muro Satoshi, hanya memasang cengiran di wajahnya. "Sama-sama, lagipula ini juga sekolahku kok."

Ikkyu melongo sesaat, "Eh, kau ini murid SMU?" untuk sesaat dia berpikir kalau pemuda ini adalah seorang Karyawan kantoran.

Muro memasang ekspresi polos, "Yeah, tentu saja. Memangnya tampangku kelihatan seperti Om-Om?"

Ikkyu tanpa sadar mengangguk, tapi buru-buru dia menggeleng. "Be-berapa umurmu?" _Yah, mungkin saja dia adalah siswa abadi yang tidak pernah naik kelas_. Pikir Ikkyu.

"17." Jawab Muro singkat dan masih terlihat heran.

"Hee, kita seumuran!" Ikkyu jadi makin histeris. Tapi dia langsung menampar wajahnya sendiri—salah satu ajaran (sesat) dari Sanzo; jika ingin menenangkan diri dari kepanikan, tampar wajahmu sendiri—dan mencoba berpikir jernih. _Ukh, ayolah, masih banyak siswa SMU yang berwajah seperti Om-Om kan? Kid, Musashi, Onihei, Yamabuhsi-senpai juga. Mereka semua kan juga kayak Om-Om. Kenapa aku harus se-histeris itu sih?_ Rutuknya dalam hati.

"Hosokawa, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Muro khawatir.

"Yeah, yeah. Aku baik-baik saja," Jawab Ikkyu cepat, "Cuma sedikit shock. Tak perlu dipikirkan."

Muro mengangguk-angguk, lalu mendadak tersenyum aneh. "Jadi, apa sebenarnya tujuanmu datang kesini, Hosokawa?"

Ikkyu mengerjap, bingung juga ingin menjawab apa. "Ehm, aku ada _urusan_ dengan Hiruma Yoichi."

Muro mengangkat alisnya, terlihat sangat tertarik. "Hoo, ada masalah dengan anak Klub Football itu ya? Kau kesini ingin menghajarnya?"

"Eh, menghajar orang tak berdosa itu kan dilarang." Jawab Ikkyu mengutip kata-kata di pelajaran Agama yang dipelajarinya di sekolah kemarin. Tapi segera dia sadar, justru Hiruma Yoichi adalah si 'Pembuat dosa' nomer satu, jadi rasanya pantas-pantas saja untuk dihajar.

Melihat Ikkyu yang kelihatan bimbang membuat Muro merasa di atas angin, "Jadi, jadi, kau mau menghajarnya kan? Kalau perlu sekalian saja panggilkan anak-anak Shinryuji Naga lainnya untuk membantumu menghabisi seluruh anggota Deimon Devil Bats."

Mendengar kata-kata berbau 'adu domba' dari Muro, membuat Ikkyu memasang tampang seramnya. "Ini nggak ada hubungannya dengan Naga dan Devil Bats. Ini hanya tentang aku dan Hiruma! Permisi, Satoshi-san. Sekali lagi terima kasih atas pertolongannya." Ikkyu segera meninggalkan Muro dan berjalan memasuki SMU Deimon.

**Pelajaran moral nomor dua untukmu, Hosokawa Ikkyu; Jangan pernah dengarkan apapun kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut seorang Muro Satoshi. Isinya 'adu domba' semua!**

.

.

* * *

Melihat Ikkyu yang masih mengenakan seragam Shinryuji berkeliaran di SMU Deimon, menyebabkan bisik-bisik dari murid-murid Deimon yang kebetulan dilewatinya. Tapi berhubung sekarang sudah waktunya bubar sekolah, jadi hanya segelintir murid saja yang masih bertahan di sekolah.

"Haduh, lapangan ini luas sekali sih." Keluh Ikkyu ketika dia baru seperempat jalan menuju markas Devil Bats. "lebih baik aku berlari saja, lebih efisien." Gumamnya sambil mulai berlari.

Berlari mundur lebih tepatnya.

Lari mundur adalah kemampuan yang paling di banggakan oleh Ikkyu setelah kemampuan catch-nya. Dengan kecepatan 4,89 detik dalam jarak 40 yard, dia menjadi pelari mundur tercepat di Jepang. Bahkan Ikkyu sangat meragukan Sena bisa mengalahkannya jika mereka bertanding balapan lari mundur. Tapi ketika sedang asik-asiknya berlari mundur, mendadak Ikkyu menabrak sesuatu sangat keras di belakangnya. Otomatis dia dan yang ditabraknya itu jatuh seketika.

**Pelajaran moral nomor tiga untukmu****, Hosokawa Ikkyu; Se-jenius apapun kau dalam lari mundur, setidaknya pastikan dulu apakah dibelakangmu itu sudah benar-benar kosong atau tidak**.

"A-aduh." Rintih orang itu.

Ikkyu yang juga masih meringis nyeri segera memandang orang yang menjadi korban tabrak lari mundur-nya itu. "Maaf, maafkan aku. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ikkyu cemas, tapi dia langsung membeku begitu melihat orang itu.

"Yeah, aku tidak apa-apa. Ah, kau Hosokawa Ikkyu kan?"

Sepertinya Budha sedang ingin mempermainkan Ikkyu saat ini.

**TBC**

* * *

**Author :** aah gaje lagi =.=' terlalu bertele-tele ya ceritanya, saya jadi ga pede buat nerusin fic ini T_T dialog Ikkyu-Muro pun terasa gak penting *jedot-jedotin diri ke tembok* Cuma mau nampilin si Muro aja, tuh orang nyebelin banget sih -.-

Hm, enaknya pairingnya nanti siapa ya? HiruMamo kah? IkkyuMamo? Atau malah HiruIkkyu? *ditendang Hiruma* *dihajar Ikkyu* XDDD

**Hiruma & Ikkyu**: EMANGNYA KITA APAAN??

**Author**: sorry, sorry, Cuma ngasih alternatif aja ke reader

**Hiruma**: Tch, jangan sampe deh

**Ikkyu**: gue juga ogah sama elu

**Hiruma & Ikkyu** : *berantem gaje*

**Author** : =.=' yak lanjuut~

P.S.: ada yg tau nggak hiruma itu manggil ikkyu apa O.o? terus ikkyu manggil mamori apaan? Aah bingung =.=

Mind to** review** again?


	3. Chapter 2: Hiruma: The Devil Guy

**Author**: oke, fic ini kembali diapdet =.=' maaf untuk sedikit keterlambatan apdetannya *Reader: 4 bulan lo bilang sedikit terlambat!!!!* hiie, tapi mau gimana lagi, saya emang ga mood ==' yang penting ini udah diapdet kan *dilempar batu sama reader* ya sudahlah, berhubung saya masih down, lanjut saja ke review reply ;D sebagian udah ada yang saya bales lewat PM ya...

**xxx: **hehe iya, soalnya ini kan bukan fic HiruMamo, tapi HiruMamoIkkyu. Jadinya harus berimbang gitu -_- silakan dibaca aja ya, makasih ripyunya^^

**Kumiko Mikage:** i-iya, emang kenapa dengan judulnya o.O waah makasih, iyaa saya kesel banget sama si Muro itu :( hoho iya ngikutin laskar pelangi *digampar andrea hirata* makasih ripyunya ;D

**Harumi Rii Chiyo:** he? Suka ya? Makasih *peluk-peluk* XD iya salam kenal juga, makasih ripyunya

**My-Kite:** makasih ripyunya yaa :) segini udah cepet kan ngapdetnya *ditendang*

**Shinku Amakusa:** ngg HiruMamo ga ya? *belagak mikir* haha makasih ripyunya ya Shia :D

**Angel's Apple:** Yamabushi itu line-nya Shinryuji, baca lagi pas Deimon vs Shinryuji deh XD eeh iya makasih koreksinya... haha baca ajalah, makasih ripyunya ya^^

**Mahira Inuzuka:** A-aduh nyantai ajalah ==' pairing terserah saya, tapi makasih ripyunya :D

**Rizu Auxe09:** haha iya Ikkyu Cuma jenius di lapangan doang XDD *peluk-peluk* haduuh makasih, kau orang pertama yang mendukung IkkyuMamo lho ;D makasih ripyunya ya =)

**RisaLoveHiru:** HiruIkkyu kayaknya lucu juga *digampar* haha, becanda kok =) makasih ripyunya yaa

* * *

_S__eseorang pernah bertanya padaku,_

"_Pernahkah kau jatuh cinta?"_

_Aku hanya menyeringai sambil membalas,_

"_Apakah menurutmu aku gila?"_

_Dia mengangguk._

_Dan lalu aku menjawab,_

"_Karena itulah aku sedang jatuh cinta."_

.

.

* * *

**Crazy**

© Sapphire

_**Standard Disclaimer Applied**_

**-2-**

**Hiruma****: The Devil Guy

* * *

**

Hiruma tidak melepaskan sedikitpun pandangannya dari pemandangan yang sedang dilihatnya melalui teropong itu. Mamori dan Ikkyu, sedang terjatuh di tanah berdua. Hiruma mengunyah permen karetnya dengan tidak sabar.

_Sudah datang rupanya, aku ingin ta__hu sejauh apa dia berani bertindak_.

Cemburu. Apa Hiruma terlihat seperti sedang cemburu? Perasaan absurd bernama rasa cemburu selama ini tidak pernah ada di kamus seorang Hiruma Yoichi. Tapi entah kenapa melihat kebersamaan antara Mamori dan Ikkyu—yang walau sebenarnya jauh dari kesan romantis—membangkitkan perasaan sialan bernama cemburu itu di dirinya.

Hiruma merutuk. Kalau dipikir-pikir dengan otak cerdasnya, atas dasar apa dia harus cemburu dengan Hosokawa Ikkyu? Selama ini dialah yang selalu bersama Mamori, bahu-membahu berdua membuat strategi, memilki bahasa isyarat yang hanya mereka berdua saja yang paham artinya. Dan yang terpenting, Mamori adalah manajernya—orang yang pasti selalu ada di pihaknya.

Sedangkan Ikkyu, dia hanya bocah kemarin sore yang kebetulan saja jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan Mamori. Berbicara nyaris tidak pernah, bersentuhan apalagi. Lalu kenapa juga Hiruma harus merasa cemburu?

Kenapa?

_Cinta memang aneh_. Hanya itu yang bisa disimpulkan oleh Hiruma. _Membuatku gila, membuatku merasa menjadi orang tolol, cih_. Gerutunya dalam hati.

Dia kembali mengamati Ikkyu-Mamori melalui terpongnya. Disitu terlihat jelas wajah Ikkyu yang sudah semerah tomat dan mati-matian tidak melakukan kontak mata dengan Mamori. Sedangkan Mamori terlihat sedang menyapa Ikkyu dengan ramah dan tersenyum manis. Dan membuat wajah _Cornerback_ itu semakin tidak karuan.

Hiruma menyeringai, "Kekeke, masih pengecut seperti biasanya ya."

"Hiruma, kau sebenarnya sedang apa sih?" tanya Kurita penasaran melihat kapten Deimon itu daritadi hanya bicara sendiri sambil memakai teropong saja kerjaannya. "Seperti orang bodoh, tahu." Lanjut Kurita, tapi hanya dalam hati.

"Diam dan hapalkan saja Playbook itu, gendut sialan," Seru Hiruma sebal, merasa aktivitasnya terganggu.

Para anggota Devil Bats memang sedang melakukan latihan teori rutin di dalam Markas. Teori dan praktek itu harus berimbang, menurut Hiruma. Apa gunanya kau bermain Amefuto tanpa tahu taktik apa yang mau dipakai? Dan apa gunanya juga jika kau hapal satu buku taktik Amefuto tanpa tahu bagaimana cara memainkannya? Itulah sebuah filosofi American Football bagi kapten Deimon itu.

Suzuna melirik ke penjuru ruangan, "Hm, Mamo-nee kemana ya?" tanyanya heran melihat keabsenan seorang gadis yang selama ini selalu menghabiskan waktunya di ruang klub.

Begitu mendengar nama Mamori disebut, Monta langsung bereaksi. "MAX, benar kemana gerangan perginya Mamori-senpai?" dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah dengan tatapan bernafsu.

Hiruma menembakkan Shotgun-nya ke Monta—yang jika saja gerakan monyet itu tidak lihai, pasti sudah menembus kepalanya, "Hapalkan saja playbook itu, monyet sialan!!!" emosi Hiruma Yoichi sedang sangat tidak bagus saat ini.

"Hiruma-kun, mesti berapa kali kubilang. Jangan membuat rusuh di dalam Markas!" suara Mamori terdengar memasuki ruangan.

Hiruma menoleh, memandang manajer sialan-_nya—_sekaligus sumber dari segala rasa sakit di kepalanya. "Tch, seorang kapten _bebas _melakukan apapun." Terdapat bukti kekuasaan absolut dari ucapannya barusan.

Sebelum Mamori sempat protes, Monta sudah keburu mendahuluinya. "Mamori-senpai, kau habis darimana?" tanyanya sambil berpose ala Romeo...kena kutukan.

Mamori, si Juliet, hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi sikap berlebihan Monta. "Aku mengikuti rapat Komite Disiplin sebentar tadi." Jawab Mamori, "Oh iya, kita kedatangan tamu." Ujarnya seakan tersadar.

Sena melongok, mencari wujud tamu itu. "Eh, siapa tamu-nya, Mamori-neechan?"

Mamori menggeser sedikit tubuhnya, hingga akhirnya sosok pendek yang berada belakangnya itu mulai terlihat. Semua pemain Devil Bats memandangnya lekat-lekat dengan ekspresi seakan melihat Brad Pitt _nyasar_ ke Deimon.

"HAH." Kuroki memulai.

"HAAH." Diikuti Togano.

"HAAAH." Dan akhirnya Juumonji.

"Kau pemain Shinryuji itu, kan?" seru Huh-Huh Brother serempak. Sungguh kekompakan yang membuat iri siapapun yang melihatnya.

Hosokawa Ikkyu―ya, bukan Brad Pitt―mengangguk gugup, "Yeah, selamat sore." Dia melambaikan tangannya kaku.

Monta dengan hiperaktif-nya meloncat mendekati Ikkyu—senior pujaannya, "Ikkyu-senpai, sedang apa kau disini?" tanyanya semangat, sekaligus sok akrab. Dan sepertinya Monta masih terbawa dengan peran Romeo yang dia bawakan tadi pada Mamori, karena Ikkyu langsung mundur beberapa senti begitu monyet hutan itu mendekatinya dengan tatapan penuh—ukh—cinta.

Ikkyu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Aku kesini untuk—" lalu matanya beradu pandang dengan Hiruma, membuatnya kembali emosi. "Hiruma, aku datang untuk—"

"Kau pasti lelah sekali ya? Bagaimana kalau minum teh dulu," Potong Mamori sambil mendorong Ikkyu untuk duduk di kursi. Di meja itu, Suzuna sudah menyiapkan secangkir teh dan sepiring kue. Ikkyu tak kuasa menahan semburat merah di wajahnya karena diperlakukan seperti ini oleh dua orang gadis.

"Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya datang kesini, tahi lalat sialan? Cuma numpang makan?" tanya Hiruma, walau dia sudah sangat tahu dengan pasti apa tujuan Ikkyu yang sebenarnya.

Ikkyu yang mulutnya penuh oleh kue, menjawab dengan kesal. "Tentu saja ti—uhuk-uhuk." Dia tersedak oleh kue berdiameter 5 cm itu.

"Hiruma-kun, jangan ajak dia bicara dulu! Apa kau tidak lihat dia sedang makan." Hardik Mamori sambil membantu Ikkyu meminum air putih.

Hiruma mendengus melihat perlakuan Mamori yang sangat perhatian pada Ikkyu. "Memangnya tempat ini restoran? Datang kesini hanya sekedar untuk makan saja." Sindir Hiruma. Yeah, orang yang sedang cemburu biasanya memang akan melakukan apa saja untuk menjatuhkan saingannya.

"Aku bukan datang kesini Cuma untuk numpang makan!" tegas Ikkyu sambil mengelap mulutnya. "Kita perlu bicara, Hiruma Youichi!"

Hiruma menyeringai, "Bicara saja."

Ikkyu melirik sekilas ke Mamori, kepercayaan dirinya menguap. "Eh, aku hanya ingin bicara empat mata denganmu." Ujarnya gugup.

"Kekeke apa salahnya kalau langsung bicara disini?" tantang Hiruma, merasa dirinya di atas angin.

Ikkyu menelan ludah, sementara itu para anggota Devil Bats mencodongkan tubuh mereka lebih dekat untuk mendengar lebih jelas. "Ti-tidak bisa! Pokoknya hanya kita berdua saja, tidak boleh kalau ada yang dengar!" cara bicara Ikkyu mulai terdengar seperti anak kecil yang merengek.

Hiruma mendesah, "Terserah kau sajalah, tahi lalat sialan." Lalu dia memandang anak-anak Devil Bats satu persatu, "Kalian dengar ucapannya tadi, kan? Hanya ada aku dan dia saja. Sekarang keluar!!" teriak Hiruma sambil mulai menembak-nembakkan AK-47 nya.

Semuanya langsung mengangguk patuh, terlalu takut untuk membantah iblis itu. Tapi hanya Suzuna yang bertahan, "You-nii, boleh kan kalau aku tetap tinggal?" pintanya. Naluri biang gosip-nya mulai keluar. Dia merasa akan ada hal hebat yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua.

"TI-DAK!" Tegas, Jelas, dan tidak bisa dibantah.

"Hiruma-kun, jangan teriak-teriak seperti itu." Mamori kembali mengingatkan, "Sudahlah Suzuna, kita pergi saja. Berikan Ikkyu-san sedikit _privacy_." Mamori lalu menarik Suzuna bergegas keluar dari Markas. Sebelumnya dia mengedip sekilas ke Ikkyu, membuat wajah Ikkyu lagi-lagi memerah.

Akhirnya hanya Hiruma dan Ikkyu yang tersisa di ruangan tersebut.

Hiruma memandang Ikkyu malas, "Hanya ada kita berdua sekarang, cepat katakan apa tujuanmu!"

Ikkyu diam menahan emosi, jika ini di dunia Dragonball mungkin dia sudah berubah jadi Super Saiyan 4 sekarang saking kesalnya—tapi sayangnya bukan. "Aku tidak terima kau mendekati DIA!!" teriaknya.

"'Dia' siapa maksudmu?" Hiruma masih saja berpura-pura bodoh.

"Anezaki Mamori, tentu saja." Geram Ikkyu, "kau pikir selama ini aku tidak tau, huh? Saat ini kau sedang melakukan pendekatakan dengannya, kan???"

Hiruma tertawa terbahak-bahak detik itu juga, bahkan sampai mengeluarkan airmata. Ikkyu adalah orang yang menyebabkan kepalanya nyeri seharian ini, tapi juga merupakan orang pertama yang membuatnya tertawa hari ini. Sungguh kombinasi yang aneh. "Kekeke kau ini sok tahu sekali sih, tahi lalat sialan." Kata Hiruma sambil mengelap airmatanya.

"Aku punya bukti kok," Ikkyu mengeluarkan ponselnya—BlackBerry Curve 8320 **(1)**, "nih, aku memiliki foto-foto saat kau sedang mencoba mendekatinya." Ikkyu lalu menunjukkan ponselnya ke Hiruma.

Hiruma mengambil ponsel Ikkyu, dan dia langsung mengangkat alisnya begitu melihatnya. "Wow, aku tak menyangka kau berbakat juga jadi mata-mata." Entah kenapa kalimat barusan lebih seperti ejekan bagi Ikkyu, seakan Hiruma mengatakan: "Wow, kau cocok juga untuk jadi salah satu budakku."

Ikkyu hanya meringis, "_Well_, itu bukan foto hasil jepretan-ku sih."

"Lalu orang bodoh mana yang mau-maunya membuntutiku dengan manajer sialan itu?"

Ikkyu ragu ingin menjawabnya, dia menelan ludah. "Agon." Suaranya terdengar kecil sekali, dan dalam hati dia terus berkomat-kamit mengatakan: _Maafkan aku Agon, maaf, maaf, maaf..._

Hiruma kembali tertawa, "Kekeke, jadi dread sialan itu sudah menjadi detektif cintamu? Tak bisa kubayangkan dia mau melakukan hal bodoh macam ini." Ejek Hiruma.

"Jangan mengatakan hal yang buruk tentang Agon! Hanya Agon yang mengerti, hanya dia yang mendukungku. Aku sudah sangat berterima kasih dia mau repot-repot memberikan info terbaru tentang kau dan Mamori," bela Ikkyu, tidak terima sobat gaje-nya direndahkan.

Bagaimanapun juga Kongou Agon adalah satu-satunya murid Shinryuji yang bebas berkeliaran kemanapun tanpa ada yang melarang, dan itu sebabnya Ikkyu dengan nekat meminta bantuan Agon untuk mengawasai pergerakan Hiruma. Dan yang membuatnya terdengar semakin aneh, tak disangka Agon mau melakukannya.

Hiruma memutar matanya bosan sambil melempar ponsel Ikkyu—yang ditangkap dengan sempurna oleh _cornerback_ itu. "Tch, aku tak peduli dengan semua itu."

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk peduli," Sengit Ikkyu, "tapi aku memintamu—memerintahmu, lebih tepatnya—untuk menjelaskan foto-foto ini." Ikkyu kembali menunjuk layar ponselnya. "Apa maksud foto ini, huh?"

Hiruma menguap malas, "Aku _kebetulan_ bertemu dengannya di Kedai Kariya, yah lalu kami makan bersama disana." Penjelasan yang amat sangat diragukan kebenarannya.

"Kebetulan? Bohong banget." Ujar Ikkyu sinis, terlalu pintar untuk dibodohi. Lalu dia menunjukkan foto yang lain. "nah, kau bisa menjelaskan yang ini? Kau memegang tangannya?? Demi Buddha, berikan aku alasan yang bagus!!"

"Kau tahu, tahi lalat sialan? Dari nada bicaramu terdengar seakan kau sedang menginterogasi pacarmu yang ketahuan selingkuh." Sindir Hiruma sambil mengunyah permen karetnya.

Ikkyu memerah mendengarnya, menginterogasi pacar yang ketahuan selingkuh? Menginterogasi Hiruma yang ketahuan selingkuh dengan Mamori??? What the— "A-apa maksudmu? Ja-jangan ngaco!! Tidak ada pairing HiruIkkyu di dunia ini! Tidak ada!!! Yang ada hanya IkkyuMamo, titik!"

Hiruma mendesah bosan, lama-lama kesal juga dengan kelemotan _cornerback_ Shinryuji satu ini. Okay, dia memang jenius di lapangan, tapi untuk urusan cinta, Ikkyu tak lebih pintar dari Patrick Star. "Siapa juga yang bilang ada, idiot!"

"Jelaskan saja masalah foto ini!" ujarnya gugup tapi tetap berusaha tegas.

Hiruma menjawab juga akhirnya, "Waktu itu dia lagi mau menyebrang jalan, dan sebagai pria baik-baik—" seringai muncul di wajahnya, "—sudah sewajarnya aku membantunya menyebrang, kan?"

"Tapi apa perlu perlu bergandengan tangan?" geram Ikkyu, "lagipula kalau kau memang mau membantu orang menyebrang jalan, kenapa tidak kak—" ucapannya terputus, Ikkyu nyaris saja menyebut 'kakek-kakek', tapi dia kembali teringat kejadian menyebalkannya dengan seorang kakek-kakek, yang sampai sekarang masih membuat hatinya gondok. Sehingga Ikkyu cepat-cepat mengganti ucapannya, "maksudku, kenapa tidak nenek-nenek saja yang kau tolong!!"

"Bukan urusanmu siapa yang mau kutolong," ujar Hiruma kalem. "Kenapa kau jadi mencampuri urusan pribadiku sih?"

"Aku Cuma tidak rela kau merebutnya dariku!" seru Ikkyu kencang.

Hiruma menyeringai meremehkan, "Merebutnya? Memangnya dia itu siapamu?" tanyanya tajam.

Ikkyu tertohok mendengar ucapan Hiruma barusan. Perkataannya sangat tepat sasaran. Ada hubungan apa antara dia dan Mamori? Pacar jelas bukan, temanpun juga masih diragukan. "Aku memang bukan siapa-siapa baginya," jawab Ikkyu dengan nada di dramatisir, lagu-lagu _mellow_ sangat cocok untuk menjadi _background music_ dari ucapannya ini. "tapi aku sudah mencintainya sejak pertama kali melihatnya. Dan aku sangat tidak rela melihat kau mendekatinya!!"

"Kau bukan pacarnya, tidak punya hak buat ngomong begitu." Balas Hiruma telak.

"Kau juga bukan pacarnya—" jeda sesaat, "—kan?"

Hiruma kembali menyeringai, "Hmm bagaimana ya?"

Ikkyu memanas, "KAU BUKAN PACARNYA, KAN???"

"Kekeke menurutmu sendiri gimana?"

Cowok yang sering disangka Bejita itu tak bisa menahan emosinya lagi, betapa dia sangat ingin bisa berubah jadi Super Saiyan 4 sekarang, lalu meng-kamehameha mati iblis pirang di hadapannya ini. Akhirnya Ikkyu berteriak sambil menunjuk Hiruma dengan telunjuknya, "ARGH!! HIRUMA YOUICHI, AKU MENANTANGMU UNTUK BERDUEL!!"

Hiruma memamerkan deretan gigi runcingnya, ini yang dia tunggu-tunggu. Membuat orang naik darah memang keahlian Hiruma, dia sangat menyukai saat-saat mengerjai orang itu. Dan sepertinya Ikkyu adalah objek yang cukup bagus untuk memuaskan hasrat nistanya. Sambil menyeringai, Hiruma menjawab. "Dengan senang hati kuterima tantanganmu, Hosokawa Ikkyu."

_Yeah tahi lalat__ sialan, kita berduel, dan jelas aku yang akan menang._ Batinnya. _Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan Iblis, kau tahu itu._

**TBC

* * *

**

**(1)**** : ** Yeah, penampakan dari hape saya tersayang yang sudah rusak T^^^T saya kangen sama dia, bener-bener merasa udah nggak ada harapan lagi agar dia bisa sembuh dan kembali ke tangan saya :(

**Author: **yaak selesailah satu chap gaje ini T^T jujur aja, saya sebenarnya udah nggak ada keinginan lagi untuk ngelanjutin fic ini, karena...yah tak perlu disebutkan alasannya '== tapi saya nggak enak juga sama para reader, fic saya yang discontinued udah kebanyakan. Jadi akhirnya saya coba buat ngetik lagi untungnya chap ini 95% udah kelar dari jaman kapan tau, jadinya saya tinggal tambah-tambahin dan edit sana-sini aja XDD

Jangan salahkan saya kalo hasilnya gaje gini, namanya juga lagi ga niat *alibi maksa* Review?


End file.
